With rapid growth of mobile data transfer over a high-speed communication network such as 3G or 4G cellular services, authenticating, managing, and controlling such data transfer become increasingly difficult and complicated. A conventional network layout includes Internet, LAN (local area network), and wireless networks having hundreds of network devices such as access switches, routers, and bridges for facilitating data delivery from source devices to destination devices. Authenticating and transferring massive amount of data efficiently between wireless portable devices such as smart phones and/or laptops over a typical and/or standard network becomes increasingly challenging.
To manage traffic flows efficiently between sources and destinations, various types of IP (Internet Protocol) based communications protocols are used to facilitate communications between nodes, peers, and/or network devices. For example, conventional GPRS Tunneling Protocol (“GTP”), also known as GTP messages, is a type of IP based communication protocol capable providing general packet radio service (“GPRS”) between devices or switches in a network such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) and/or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”). In general, GTP can be categorized into several independent protocols such as GTP-C and GTP-U. GTP-U is used to transfer data within a GPRS core network. GTP-C is used to provide signaling or messages between network nodes such as Gateway GPRS Support Nodes (“GGSN”), Serving GPRS Support Nodes (“SGSN”), and/or mobility management entity (“MME”).
To provide peer communication, conventional GTP messaging system typically consumes substantially amount of network resources such as memory space and sequence numbers to maintain and/or manage various versions of GTP, such as GTPv0, GTPv1, and GTPv2.